Lighthouse
by CloudOGStriker
Summary: Marco and Star, now 19 years old, have problems of their own. Now they realize, after Marco's parents divorcing, Star being an orphan after her parents' assassination, and the crumble of their social lives, it's not all rainbows and puppies in the real world. (Warning: There will be OCs.)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

"Wait for her," Marco said, staring at the clock.

"She'll be here soon enough."

He felt sweat dripping down his brow, and he subsequently took off his hoodie. Then he saw Star approach her.

"Star, h-hey."

Marco was a bit stuttered in speech after what happened on Music Day, since it was the 5th year since it halpened.

"What's going on?"

Star sat next to Marco on the wall, not as a bum or an animal, but a friend.

"I've called you for something important." He immediately looked down at the picture in his hand.

"You see this?" He pointed to the masculine figure in the picture.

"This guy is my father. He loved and cared about me, until my parents divorced. Then I slowly found out you were the only thing keeping him sane and happy. You and mom. Ever since you moved to Oregon-"

Marco was immediately interrupted by a feeling. Something soft, he had never felt that type of love in years.

It was a hug, and Star was giving it to him.

He slowly hugged back.

"So Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to meet up at Mewni, let's say, tomorrow at 6?"

"Oh, you. Yeah, I can go for that. See you, bye."

Star waved as she traveled back through the dimensional cut. Marco waved back.

"Star hasn't lost her touch, even when we're both in college."


	2. Chapter 2 - Return to Mewni

Marco woke up, groaned and looked out the window.

"Good morning, life."

He went downstairs to grab his regular cup of joe when he saw Star at the table crying.

He knew something was wrong. She hadn't cried in 3 years.

"What's wrong?" Marco looked at Star, ready to give some advice.

"It's my parents."

"What about them?"

Star's face turned red. And not in a blushing manner. Like she was ready to kill someone.

"Come with me."

Star grabbed Marco by the back of his hoodie, angered and frustrated, grabbed the dimensional scissors, and forced Marco through the cut.

They were on Mewni.

"Whoa," Marco said, observing the scenery. "This place is more rundown than I remember it."

The planet was in shambles.

"That's what I brought you here for. Come with me to the garden."

Star's face went from red to blue.

"So this is what you called me for?"

"Read these tombstones."

"To our King and Queen, the wonderful... Oh no."

Star was already kneeling down, crying.

"It should've been me. If only I could've stopped Tom "

Marco bent down to her level, trying to make her laugh.

"I guess we're both on the same boat then, huh?"

It wasn't working.

"How about you tell me the story, get it off your chest?"

"Okay... Not here though. We need to go somewhere more private, he might hear us."

Marco stared in confusion.

"He? Who the hell is _he_?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Toffee

Star stood up, ready to speak.

"You see, ever since Tom and I broke up, he wanted revenge on me."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Star giggled.

"Anyways, what you may have not known was that he was secretly plotting my parents' death with Hekapoo. They had it all set up. So on Mewnipendence Day, they fulfilled their dastardly plot. The bastards got away with it, and all I had to remember my parents by is my father's cold head, laying in my hands."

"That sounds horrible," Marco chimed in.

"It sure is. I've got to take the throne tomorrow since my parents are gone, so can you wish me luck?"

"Of course, Star."

They kissed.

"Oops, I got a bit comfortable."

"You don't need to be comfortable when you're with me."

"Oh, you dirty..."

 **About 4 hours later...**

"Well, I've gotta go back to earth for something," Marco said, surprised at what just happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the crowning ceremony."

Star grinned.

"Sounds like a plan! See you tomorrow."

Marco took the scissors and went back through the cut.

Star immediately sighed and took out her phone.

"Are you ready to execute stage one?"

"Yes," the voice responded, "We have Falcon surrounded at the nest."

"Good. And are you sure we can get him? He's got private information."

The stranger laughed.

"Don't worry. I've sent one of my most specialized agents to take care of him. Toffee."

"He's still alive?"

"We were able to save his heart and mind, but everything else we had to mechanically replicate, including the heart."

Star bounced back.

"Yuck."

"I know, right. Anyways, I've got to go. See you later.

Starry Night."

Star put the phone back in her pocket.


End file.
